transformers_bid_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers 26: Roll To The Rescue!
Transformers 26: Roll To The Rescue is the 26th movie in the BID Trilogy. The movie is due out in December of 2015. It will debut Chase the Police-Bot. The film will be based off of Transformers: Rescue Bots and Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015). Airdate: December 24th, 2015 Plot: With both Starscream and Devastator extinct thanks to Optimus gaining control of Nemesis Prime and converting him into a cyborg, the Autobots now celebrate the end of the war and Christmas. The Autobots have taken back their home world of Cybertron. But, a new adventure awaits Team Prime! The Autobots come across a new Autobot called Chase and his partner Heatwave that are assigned to look over a new city called Sentimental Street City and protect it at all cost. Then, escaped prisoners of the Alchemor I ship escape after the ship crashes off the coast of the city, releasing them from their prisons. The Autobots and the humans now work together with their new friends and Heatwave to put out fires, catch new bad guys, and save the world in this All-New, High Octane Adventure! Synopsis: With Starscream, Devastator, and all but 5 of the escaped prisoners now dead, the Autobots have a reason to celebrate. Back home on Cybertron, as their annual Christmas party is going on, Sentimental Street City is finally unlocked using the Key of Zandar, a small hammer that was passed down to Steeljaw millions of years ago. Now the remaining prisoners lead by the mentally ill Burnout and his sidekick Wreckhead plan an all out attack on the city. But, a new hero comes to aid the Autobots. Chase is Here! Heatwave is Back! With new rescue tools, this adventure will be more than meets the eye. Major Events: *Jayden Sanders and Antonio Gordon makes their first debut! *Chase Debuts! *Heatwave Returns! *The Autobots find a new city. *Thomas Smith Brown and Tommy Jasonson Debuts! *The new Autobot HQ is seen for the first time! *Chase scans his new car mode! *Ironhide is Back! *Cybertron is seen for the first time! Autobot Characters: *Optimus Prime *Survive (Beast Wars Neo) *Captain Stone *Bumblebee *Ironhide (First Re-appearance) *Hot Shot *Orion Prime *Autobot Jazz *Wheeljack *Sideswipe *Ratchet *Cliffjumper *Evac *Gears *Chase (Debut) *Heatwave (First Re-appearance) *Blades *Boulder *Leobreaker *Tigerhawk *Jetfire *Jetstorm *Firestorm *The Creepers *Thunderhoof *Divebomb *Backtrack *Warpath *Topspin *Leo Convoy *Suppressor *Stormwinger *Thunderjolt *Truck Drone *Ambulance Drones *Reverb *Ironworks *X-Brawn *Rollbar *Cop Drones *Rollback *Bustslider *Jumpstart *Downshift *Axor *Skullracer *Armored Drone *Ransack Drone *Excellion *Quickstrike *Zoomvolt *Lionheart *Towcable Drone *Bombshock Drone *Wedge *Wreckage Drone *Scattershot Drone *Armorshock Drone *Swindle Drone *Big Hoss *Rattrap *Red Alert *Autobot Armorshaft *Leadfoot *Hyperstar *Dragstrip *Wildrider *Backburst *Six Speed *Smokescreen (Car) *Wreckloose *Firebolt *Electroshock *Hyperskull *Hound *Downshift *Overdrive *Prowl *Skids *Mudflap *Hightower *Jolt *Landmine *Triggershot and Triggerblast *Fireflight *Drill Bit *Drift *Stormwinger *Medix *Hoist *Trailbreaker *Crosshairs *Ultra Magnus *Arcee *Blurr *Salvage *Fixit *Skydive *Steeljaw *Terradive *Fracture *Tow Line Humans and Allies: *Captain Stone *Jayden Sanders (Debut) *Shane Sanderson *Cam Simmons *Noah Smithson *Black Knight *Antonio Gordon (Debut) *Jack Tracker *Officer Thomas Smith Brown *Fire Fighter Tommy Jasonson *Fire Fighter Sam Burns (Debut) *Cody Smith *Dwayne Smith *Molly Smith (Mentioned Only) (Deceased) *Steve Rodgerson *Fish Face *Donald Washington *Robo Knight Villains *Burnout *2-Face *Firestorm *Frankenhead *9-9 Notes: *This cast is final. *The film will use elements from Transformers: Rescue Bots and Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015) *Everything is now been ordered through Amazon.com and is Confirmed. What you see is what will be in the film. *It is confirmed that after Chase, there won't be any new Autobots for a year as far as Christmas specials till November of 2017. *There is a Roll To The Rescue 2 coming in April of 2016. It is unknown if we will see new Autobots in the film. This will be the 28th installment of the trilogy. *A lot of the characters like Smokescreen and Red Alert used are Hot Wheels, Matchbox, RPMs, and Power Core Combiner Drones. Others like Excellion and Leo Convoy used are Legend/Legion Figures which were mainly started in the 2005-06 Cybertron line that have simple transformations. *The film will take place on Cybertron. Gallery: Category:Bots in Disguse Triolgy Category:Survivefan23 Category:Transformers